


Jealous

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is still worried about his magic misbehaving when he's with Arthur





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

The winter was cold and dark but for the first time, Merlin wasn't utterly bored. Arthur was there and even though he got a bit grumpy once in a while, they found ways to keep themselves entertained. 

Sometimes, they told each other stories from their childhood or Arthur explained sessions in court or other courtly things and Merlin tried to remember them all. 

Other times, they just stayed in bed and Merlin lazily used his magic to keep the fire going. He was too busy exploring Arthur's body with his hands and mouth and just moaning out his pleasure when Arthur was doing the same to him to deal with something like firewood. 

"Don't move." Arthur whispered in his ear when he hugged him from behind, his cock buried between Merlin's legs, providing just the right pressure on his balls. 

"Have to." Merlin keened and pressed his legs together even harder, which made Arthur groan.

"Just...a little bit...longer." Arthur tried not to move but seemed to pull Merlin against his chest even tighter.

Merlin couldn't. The feeling just got too much. Arthur had kept him hard for what seemed like hours and managed not to make him come by taking breaks or whispering something that was decidedly not sexy. Now he needed to move, he needed the friction, he needed to feel Arthur's seed between his legs.

"You devil." Arthur groaned out and started to move against him, his rhythm picking up. 

Yes! That was what he wanted! And now that he felt Arthur's calussed hand around his own dick, it became too much and he yelled out as he came, Arthur not far behind. 

He felt Arthur's heavy breath in his neck and closed his eyes. Once again, he hadn't been able to control his magic and now the entire village knew how they spent their day. 

"I'm just not good at this." He mumbled. 

"Oh yes, you are," Arthur panted. "If this winter goes on much longer, you might have killed me by the end of it."

"Never." Merlin blushed. He had no idea if he was good at this but if Arthur felt good, it was fine by him. He felt fantastic. Aside from that little detail with his magic. 

"If it bothers you so much...can't you read up on it somewhere?"

Merlin sighed. "I read all the books we have at least twice."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Can't you...I don't know...ask the elders?"

Merlin groaned. That would be embarrassing. "Maybe I can ask the gods?"

"And that would be less embarrassing than the elders?"

Maybe Arthur was right. But...if his magic sent out this shock wave every time...wouldn't the gods know anyways? Oh...and probably the elders, too? Or...all the druids? Anyone who had magic? This was horrible!

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You tensed up, what's wrong?"

"Arthur...what if anyone who has magic knows that we...?"

Arthur grunted. "Then let them be jealous." He gently bit down on Merlin's neck until he had his full attention again.


End file.
